Kion's Tale Ch. 6
The laugh of the ghost echoed through the volcano. The two Skinks below him had just entered the volcano, bringing him new in-tell on his hated enemies. "Excellent! You were right to tell me this, Skinks." He leaned closer to them as they stood on the ledge before him. "And even the Hippo couldn't move the rocks, correct?" "Not even an inch." Njano answered his ghostly master. The smile on the lion ghost's face grew even larger. He turned to his mate and the three younger lions with her, only addressing the dark brown one. "Well done, Kovu! You have completed the first phase of the plan." Kovu stepped forward with pride, pushing past his siblings. He had not always gotten praise from his father, not even in life. Those moments were cut short by the death of the evil Lion at the hands of his nephew, Simba. After that experience, the ungrateful lion cast his pride of followers, including himself, from the Pridelands. But now, now that he had Scar back, he could make that monster pay for all that he enflicted on them! "It was my pleasure, Scar." He grinned at his master/father. Zira stepped closer to her mates ghost. "What is next, Scar?" "Now, we will stand aside and not attack the Pridelands at all." Scar's answer echoed through the mountain as it did whenever he spoke. Vitani tilted her head in confusion at this. "But why? Isn't attacking the Lion Guard like the main thing here?" As Zira gave her daughter a scathing look, the ghost of her father merely smirked. "Now now, Vitani. If the ties between the Lion Guard and the Hyena Resistance are to be broken, we must give them a chance to see each other again." Kovu sneered at his sister over his shoulder. How dare she question Scar? Has she ANY brains in that head of hers? His eyes were taken off of her by the approaching red skink, Shupavu, who appeared to have something else to add to her report. "Um, there's one thing we forget to mention." She said to her master. "While the Lion Guard was investigating the rockslide, a weird bird came out of nowhere." Scar did not seem to be unnerved by this addition of news, and began to contemplate on it. "And is this bird native to the Pridelands?" "No sir." Shupavu replied. "He's a plethora of colors, and looks like he came from the south." Nothing could've prepared the live animals on ground for the ominous laughter of their otherworldly master's sinister laugh. "This is brilliant! If this bird has come from worlds beyond the Pirdelands, perhaps the Lion Guard's search for their Hyena friends won't be such a chore." The laugh of Scar once again echoed throughout every corner of the volcano. Lava bubble with excitement around the deity as Zira, her children, and the Skinks watched the ghost lion go back into the lava. At the center of the minions, the Egyptian Cobra, Ushari, grinned a wicked grin. In the past, he had his fair share of disturbances that involved the Lion Guard. So, allying himself with Scar was the greatest form of revenge on the young animals imaginable. Knowing now that the bird that had just arrived in the Pridelands was a vital form of information, he slithered out of the volcano to see for himself. "Thiss isss going to be Sssstupendoussss." Category:Kion's Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters